Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to metal alloys for high temperature service, for example superalloys. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for preparing articles comprising nickel-based superalloys which are used for manufacture of components used in high temperature environments such as, for example, turbine engines.
The remarkable strength of superalloys is primarily attributable to the presence of a controlled dispersion of one or more hard precipitate phases within a comparatively more ductile matrix phase. For instance, nickel-based superalloys can be strengthened by one or more intermetallic compounds, generally known as “gamma-prime” and “gamma-double-prime.” In general, articles may be prepared by thermomechanically processing these superalloys to achieve a precipitation dispersion of one or more of the gamma-prime phase and the gamma-double-prime phase having desired particle size and morphology. Controlled particle size and morphology may provide a balance of the desirable properties in the superalloy articles. However, the gamma-prime phase in conventional superalloys is generally subject to severe over-aging during thermomechanical processing of the superalloy while manufacturing a large article (having a minimum dimension greater than 6 inches). Improved methods for preparing articles of the superalloys to achieve controlled gamma-prime particle size and morphology are desirable.